


Fools in the Rain

by GealachGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rainy Days, exploring the senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GealachGirl/pseuds/GealachGirl
Summary: The world comes alive on rainy days and Matt loves it.





	Fools in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't associate Led Zeppelin with MattFoggy, but I was listening to [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp-LBD_q0sQ) and just started thinking about that whole "seeing in the rain" thing that the movie did and I thought to explore the logic with fluff because it's a pretty fluffy song. Otherwise this fic is totally pointless.

The world outside smelled fresh and bright, only improved by the bite of chill in the air.

It had a taste, too, that combined with the smell. He could pick out the dirt, the plants around him, the concrete, the particulates carried by the water. All of it settled on his palette, but it tasted clean now instead of like the normal grime.

Matt could feel the dampness in the air, of course, but he also felt the spray of mist that rose up when each raindrop splashed after impact. Especially as all the mist combined to add another layer to the air.

And it sounded heavenly. The rushing of the fall and the lighter, smaller sound of each drop hitting some surface — dull on the concrete, bright on the glass and steel. Beyond the sounds themselves, they came together to distinguish boundaries in empty space and bring more detail to the abstract mental picture he had.

Matt loved a good rain storm.

“Dude, what the hell?” The sound of Foggy’s heart and his voice threaded into the symphony and Matt tipped his head back and closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

Foggy also came bearing coffee and muffins from around the corner, and that mixed into the layers of smell. Matt could pick out the blueberries and the cinnamon sugar in the brown paper bag, and the black coffee with a hint of sugar and cream in one cup and the caramel macchiato in the other.  

He tracked Foggy as he came into the room and set the muffins on one of the desks, and then as he crossed to the window.

“You’re letting the rain in,” Foggy observed. “Is there a reason you have the window open? Because I thought you could take all of it in through the glass.”

Matt leveled his head and aimed his face in Foggy’s direction. “I can. I like this, though.”

Foggy hummed for Matt to go on and held out his cup of coffee.

Matt considered how to explain. It wasn’t that rain actually changed his ability to sense things, but it was a different version of the world. “The rain makes everything seem more alive,” he said, testing the truth of the idea. “It might be the constant movement, but I can,” he waved a hand around in the air between them, “hear everything. But…for longer. The sound has more surfaces to bounce off of.”

Foggy nodded like that made any sense at all, and Matt took a sip of his coffee.

“It’s not overwhelming? I mean, I assume you wouldn’t have the window open if it was, but you make weird decisions all the time.”

Matt shook his head. “It’s just different.” The effect extended to the world inside, too. He wasn’t sure if it was because his senses were operating at a different level and were more attuned to everything or if he was perceiving more echoes than usual. But he could feel the whole office around him better and the picture in his head was so clear it was almost like sight.

He knew Foggy was still looking at him, and he could tell he’d tipped his head to the side, and his breath had changed, like he wanted to ask a question.

Outside, the rain picked up, so the pattering increased in tempo and turned into a dull roar. Matt felt the mist rise up and drift over his skin and everything else, leaving a sheen of moisture wherever it touched.

Before he could help it, his head fell back again and he closed his eyes. He wasn’t even aware of the smile that slipped on his face until it was there, lost as he was in the sweet sensation of everything else.

Matt heard Foggy’s heartbeat stutter, and felt the faint wave of heat flush over his skin.

“What does it sound like?” Foggy asked, and his voice sounded vaguely choked.

Matt hummed and thought about how to put it into words. “Can you hear how hard it’s coming down?” he asked Foggy, to get an idea of where to start. He’d had his enhanced senses so long he sometimes forgot what normal senses could pick up.

“Yeah, it sounds like a waterfall.”

Matt nodded. “Amplify that and add in the sound of traffic and the hum of hundreds of conversations. Splashing. The sound of water seeping into cracks in the concrete and wood. The way it sings when it hits glass or steel.” He was being swept away by it again, and he kept talking about things Foggy couldn’t understand.

“And then there’s all the heartbeats, and the sound of people walking, or running. Some people are pulling their jackets tighter, some are fighting with their umbrellas. I can hear all of that normally, but the rain gives me more information, makes it seem closer and clearer. Everything’s sharper and I don’t have to work to perceive it.”

He breathed deep and drank it all in for a moment. “It’s beautiful.”

Foggy swallowed and he sounded awed when he said, “It sure is.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. He’d known, of course, that Foggy was attracted to him, and that he’d had feelings at some point — he’d only realized the latter part years down the line, when he didn’t perceive any signs of it anymore. Which was of course when he’d figured out that he had feelings.

And though Matt still caught the uptick in Foggy’s heartbeat when he took off his jacket or rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, or showed up in his black Daredevil outfit, he’d given up hope that any of those feelings could still be there. Not after everything.

But they were. It wasn’t even his heartbeat that tipped Matt off, because, contrary to popular belief, heartbeats didn’t tell him how anyone was feeling.

It was the way Foggy’s voice melted over his name with affection and fondness. And the way his posture softened when Matt shared something after only being asked once. It was how tight he hugged him after courtroom victories or rough nights on patrol.

He could hear the feelings in the way Foggy flirted when he didn’t mean to.

And Matt had been waiting so long to find the perfect moment, so long that he’d almost forgotten he was looking. The knowledge buzzed through his head and under his skin. Outside, the rain rushed down and lit up a deep, complex picture of the world around him. The mist settled over them and the office smelled fresh and bright.

Foggy, the most familiar figure in his sensory landscape, threaded through all of it.

“You have no idea,” he said quietly when he raised a hand to Foggy’s cheek. Matt felt his gasp puff over his face and the incremental shift of Foggy leaning closer, and then they were kissing.

Matt sank into it immediately and his world came even more alive, every sense lighting up with new sensations. His hand drifted down to Foggy’s jaw, and Foggy’s came up to clutch securely right above Matt’s elbow, a mirror of where Matt held onto Foggy when they walked together.

“Matty,” Foggy breathed when he pulled away for air. Matt didn’t let him go far, occupied by playing with Foggy’s hair with his other hand. After a moment of breathing together, Foggy seemed to give up on the thought because he moved back in, tilting his chin this time to change the angle.

Matt hummed and pulled him closer, and they lost a few minutes to gentle pressure before Foggy moved closer and brushed his tongue against Matt’s lips. He opened them and guided Foggy’s jaw so their mouths fit better together.

By the time they parted again, Matt was having trouble dissecting the sound of his own blood from Foggy’s and the rain outside.

What he knew for sure was that Foggy was smiling. He could feel it under his hand and he decided then that it was even better than hearing it. He could also feel the beat of Foggy’s heart in his throat and in his chest, and the knowledge that he made it happen felt even better than usual.

“If keeping the window open in a downpour is the price I have to pay to kiss you, I’m going to get a tarp for the floor,” Foggy said.

Matt laughed and moved his hands to Foggy’s shoulders. Now that he could do it, he wanted to touch everywhere, all at once. See how Foggy felt compared to what he perceived from echoes and shifting air. “You know, it would be even better outside. In the rain.”

“How so?”

“The rain will bounce off of us too, and the feeling of being in the rain makes the world even clearer than the sound alone,” he said. He trailed his fingertips down the side of Foggy’s neck, skimming over his pulse, and smiling at his shiver. “It’s the closest I can get to seeing you.”  

Foggy froze to the spot, and Matt was about to ask if he’d missed something when Foggy grabbed his wrist. His heart was hammering, but Matt could hear the near-silent laugh in Foggy’s throat.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Murdock,” he muttered as he pulled him toward the door, but he sounded so happy that Matt didn’t take his word for it. And he couldn’t help laughing as they hurried down the stairs because this was happening.

The door swung wide when Foggy pushed it open, and Matt pulled at his hand to swing Foggy around to face him. Already, the rain was soaking into their shoulders, pinging his senses in a different way.

“So how does this work?” Foggy asked. His voice was humming with excitement.

“Just like this,” Matt said, planting his hands on Foggy’s shoulders and holding him at arm’s length, listening.

Out here, with the sound unimpeded by the walls, the reverberations of the raindrops were even clearer. He could relax some of his filters. And now, they were bouncing off of him and Foggy together.

Foggy who was solid under his hands. For all that it illuminated Matt’s world, the rain threw some interference into his focus, and he still couldn’t discern finer details. But his impression of Foggy was sharper now and Matt could sense the shape of his jawline, the jut of his cheeks and the slope of his nose.

Usually, he got snippets of those features when the air moved the right way, but now he didn’t even have to try.

Matt smiled on a giddy, inaudible laugh and lifted a hand to the face he could practically see.

“How do I look?” Foggy asked softly, barely moving.

“Not too bad, if my ears are to be believed.”

“You should,” Foggy breathed. “I can confirm, I’m not too bad looking.”

This time Matt’s laugh was louder. “Hey Fog? I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Foggy’s shoulders shifted under his hand, and Matt could sense the way his cheeks grew with the stretch of his mouth. Could almost see the grin.

“I can get behind that,” Foggy said, and he pulled Matt in by his waist.

The rain was everywhere, in the air around them, making contact with every surface before rising up to contribute to the atmosphere. It was a soft humidity that pressed gently against everything, and it gave Matt’s senses one more thing to reflect off of.

And he and Foggy were part of it. The water seeped into their hair, trickled down their faces, dissolved into their clothes, painting them into the picture.

The combination of the rain drops with their mixed heartbeats made it all the better, and Matt held on tighter, smiling against Foggy’s mouth and absorbing the buzzing happiness that radiated from him.

Rainy days were his favorite.


End file.
